Lily & James: Tegenpolen
by TheWriter07
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Lily Evers en James Potter: hoe ze bij elkaar zijn gekomen. Lily heeft een hekel aan Potter, vanwege zijn streken en arrogante gedrag. James is al jaren verliefd op Evers, maar dit heeft tot nu toe nog tot weinig geleid. Nadat James Potter een verandering door heeft gemaakt, bloeit er iets speciaals op tussen de twee.
1. Proloog

**Proloog - 3 februari 1977**

* * *

_James P.O.V._

_()()()()_

Dit jaar, zijn zesde jaar op Zweinstein, was anders dan al die andere jaren. Vanaf zijn eerste jaar stond hij op Zweinstein bekend als levensgenieter, als de oorzaak van elke geslaagde streek, en als vrouwenversierder uiteraard. Dit jaar was anders. Niet omdat hij het niet meer leuk vond om streken uit te halen, of omdat hij niet meer van vrouwen hield. Nee, dat absoluut niet. Elke dag droomde hij nog wel een paar keer over Lily Evers, en over een aantal andere mooie meisjes van Zweinstein. Op de een of andere manier was het niet hetzelfde als vorige jaren. Leerlingen werden dit jaar van school gehaald, omdat hun ouders het niet veilig vonden. In de krant stonden berichten over ontvoeringen, diefstal, en zelfs moorden. En hij zat erachter: Voldemort. Of, zoals lafaards hem noemden, Jeweetwel, of Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden.

James Potter slaakte een zucht. Hij zat hier opgesloten in deze school, waar hij vijf fantastische jaren achter de rug had. Dit jaar, was hij hier niet met plezier. Hij wilde iets doen tegen die 'duistere tovenaar', die hem zijn grootvader hadden afgenomen. Zijn vader deed dit dagelijks, die was schouwer op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Zijn moeder kwam dagelijks op voor alle dreuzeltelgen, die door Voldemort beledigd, bedreigd en vermoord werden. Ze schreef namelijk al jaren voor de Ochtendprofeet, maar sinds Voldemort actief was, gebruikte ze dit vooral om op te komen voor de mensen die Voldemort weg probeerde te werken.

Een van zijn favoriete stemmen haalde hem uit zijn gedachten. Zijn vrienden kwamen de gang binnen lopen.

"Hee Gaffel, we zoeken je al de hele dag man, wat doe je hier?" riep Sirius Zwarts hem toe. Remus en Peter liepen achter hem aan.

James en Sirius waren vrienden sinds de dag dat ze elkaar ontmoet hadden. Sirius kwam uit een familie vol Zwadderaars, en werd door zijn familie als uitschot behandeld. Mede doordat James een hekel had aan Zwadderaars, was Sirius zijn beste vriend op Zweinstein. Sinds afgelopen zomer, toen Sirius was weggelopen van huis, woonde hij bij hem thuis. De familie Potter beschouwde hem inmiddels als deel van de familie.

"Ik hoop voor je dat je aan het nadenken bent over hoe je beter kunt presteren bij Bezweringen, want je prestatie van vanmorgen was echt belachelijk, Gaffel." zei zijn vriend Remus afkeurend. Remus was een jaargenoot van James. Hij zat samen met James en Sirius in Griffoendor, en kon goed opschieten met hen. Vanaf het moment dat Sirius en hij er in het tweede jaar achterkwamen dat Remus een weerwolf was, stonden ze hem bij tijdens zijn maandelijkse veranderingen.

"Dat kwam omdat ik mijn best niet deed," antwoordde James, "Je weet dat ik met gemak een kameoflagespreuk kan uitvoeren als ik wil."

"Show me," zei Remus uitdagend, waarop James naar Peter toe liep en een perfecte kameoflagespreuk op hem uitvoerde. Peter nam de kleur van zijn omgeving aan, waardoor hij zo goed als onzichtbaar werd. Peter was de 'kluns' van de Marauders, de groep van vier vrienden. Peters toverkunsten waren matig, en het duurde vaak betrekkelijk lang voordat hij begreep waar zijn vrienden het over hadden. Desondanks was het ook hem, net als James en Sirius, gelukt om een faunaat te warden. Ze hadden allemaal in een deuk gelegen toen Peter in een rat bleek te veranderen.

"Dat krijg je ervan als je Gaffel uitdaagt," zei Sirius lachend tegen Remus. "Kom, laten we gaan lunchen. Ik ga kapot van de honger."

()()()

De vier vrienden zaten samen aan de Griffoendor afdelingstafel, en vooral Sirius genoot volop van de lunch die voor hem stond.

"Wow Sluipvoet, waar laat je dat toch allemaal?" vroeg Remus quasi-bewonderend.

"Een van mijn velen vaardigheden Maanling, wie weet leer ik het je ooit." zei Sirius breed glimlachend.

Ondertussen kwam ook de rest van de Griffoendor afdeling de Grote Zaal binnen voor de lunch, waaronder de meisjes uit hun jaar. Het zesde jaar van Griffoendor bestond in totaal uit zes meisjes en vier jongens. James en Sirius waren daar al jaren enthousiast over, 'genoeg keuze!' waren de woorden die ze meestal gebruikten om hun genoegen hierover uit te drukken. Inmiddels waren er van de zes meisjes nog maar vijf aanwezig op Zweinstein. Vanwege de opkomst van Voldemort was één meisje namelijk van school gehaald. Ze was afkomstig uit een dreuzelgezin, en haar ouders durfden haar niet langer op school te laten. Dat was waarschijnlijk door de verhalen over de tovenaar die het op dreuzeltelgen gemunt had. Van de andere vijf was er één waar de jongens amper mee omgingen, Sarah. Hoewel ze ingedeeld was in Griffoendor, had ze meerdere malen openlijk verklaard Zwadderich een betere afdeling voor haar te vinden. Ze had meerdere malen Lily Evers, die van dreuzelafkomst was, gepest, onder andere door vieze dingen in haar bed te verstoppen. James was al sinds het eerste jaar verliefd op Lily, maar die had hem tot nu toe altijd afgewezen.  
Lily's beste twee vriendinnen heette Luca en Cindy. Luca was vrij stil en verlegen, maar was vanwege haar mooie bruine ogen, haar lange, blonde haar en haar mooie vrouwelijke vormen redelijk gewild onder de jongens. Tot nu toe had ze echter nog geen vriendjes gehad. Cindy was een stuk aanweziger, ze stond bekend om haar brutale opmerkingen die ze soms maakte tegen zowel leraren als klasgenoten. Ze had gekruld zwart haar, en deed als enige van de meisjes soms wel eens mee met de streken van de jongens. Cindy speelde als jager mee in het Griffoendor zwerkbalteam. James vermoedde dat ze een oogje had op Sirius, maar had dit nog nooit bevestigd.  
De laatste twee meisjes waren Lynn en Tanja, wiens vaders allebei samen met die van James als schouwer werkten. James kende deze meisjes daardoor al voordat hij op Zweinstein kwam. Met de bruinharige Tanja had hij anderhalf jaar geleden een tijdje een relatie gehad, die uiteindelijk eindigde doordat James door bleef gaan met het versieren van Lily. Desondanks kon James het vriendschappelijk gezien nog goed met haar vinden. Lynn was net als Luca vrij stil en verlegen, maar was daarnaast ook een groot zwerkbaltalent. Ze stond bekend als één van de beste zoekers die Griffoendor ooit had gehad.

"Wanneer vertellen jullie nou eens wat dit bijnamen van jullie inhouden?" vroeg Cindy op haar gebruikelijke brutale toon aan de jongens. "Gaffel, Sluipvoet, Maanling en Wormstaart."

"Dat zijn wij," antwoordde James vrolijk, "Mooie namen toch?"

"Draai er nou eens niet om heen, vertel gewoon waar jullie ze vandaan hebben." zei Lily, die inmiddels ook was gaan zitten.

"Misschien," antwoordde James, "Als je met me uit wilt Evers."

"Nee, voor de zoveelste keer." zuchtte Lily, "Misschien moet je eerst mijn naam maar eens leren, dan ga ik erover nadenken."

James deed zijn mond open om te antwoorden, maar zag op dat moment dat hij beter zijn mond dicht kon houden. Professor Anderling kwam namelijk zijn kant op lopen.

"Potter, kun je even meekomen?" vroeg Anderling, op een andere toon dan normaal. Normaal was ze fel en streng, maar dit keer sprak ze heel voorzichtig, alsof ze bang was dat hij hem anders zou beledigen, of zoiets dergelijks.

"James heeft niets gedaan, professor!" antwoordde Sirius meteen, nadat hij zijn mond leeg had.

"Meneer Potter, kunt u even opstaan en meekomen alstublieft." herhaalde Anderling stellig, zonder op Sirius in te gaan.

"Sirius heeft gelijk, professor." zei Remus tegen Anderling, "James heeft nog niets uitgehaald vandaag."

"Dat woordje 'nog' bevalt me niet, maar daar kom ik niet voor Lupos." vervolgde Anderling, "Potter, ik raad je aan om even mee te komen, dit is erg belangrijk." James keek Anderling aan, en besloot maar gewoon te luisteren. Blijven zitten bereikte hij niets mee. Hij stond op en volgde Anderling de Grote Zaal uit.

()()()

Een paar minuten later zat James op de stoel in Anderlings kantoor, die hij inmiddels bijna als zijn stoel kan beschouwen. Hij had hier al zo vaak gezeten, als hij weer eens een streek uitgehaald had. Dit keer zat hij hier echter voor een hele andere reden. Anderling pakte een stuk perkament, en legde dat voor haar op een dusdanige manier dat James het nog niet kon lezen.

"Potter, we hebben bericht gekregen van het Ministerie, dat dooddoeners een misdrijf bij de Ochtendprofeet hebben gepleegd."

_'Nee,' dacht James, 'Niet mijn moeder..'_

"De dooddoeners waren van plan om een aantal journalisten te ontvoeren."

James zuchtte. _'Gelukkig, er was niet aan de hand.', dacht hij._

"Uw moeder heeft zich heldhaftig verzet, waardoor de rest de mogelijkheid kreeg om weg te komen. Dit heeft er echter wel toe geleid da-" Anderling onderbrak haar zin toen ze James aankeek. Ze zag zijn gezicht lijkbleek worden. De laatste woorden kwamen moeilijk haar mond uit. Dat maakte niets meer uit, James wist het al. "Uw moeder heeft het niet overleefd. Het spijt me."


	2. Paniek om een brief

**Hoofdstuk 1: Paniek om een brief  
**

* * *

_Lily's P.O.V._

()()()()

Lily zat met Luca, Cindy, Lynn en Tanja in de bibliotheek. Ze moesten informatie verzamelen voor hun verslag voor Gedaanteverwisselingen.

"Arggh, ik raak gestrest hiervan, ik kan gewoon niets vinden." zei Cindy geërgerd, "Hoe doen jullie dat?"

Cindy was pas sinds het derde jaar echt een vriendin van Lily. Lily had heel erg moeten wennen aan Cindy, die ontzettend druk was, en soms ook redelijk vervelend. Uiteindelijk waren de twee vrienden geworden door het gedrag van Sarah, het vijfde meisje in Griffoendor uit hun jaar. Die had een keer een foto van Lily gemaakt terwijl ze net de badkamer uit kwam, en was van plan die te verspreiden door de school. Cindy was hier ontzettend kwaad door geworden, en had Lily geholpen om te zorgen dat dit niet gebeurde. Sindsdien waren de twee goede vriendinnen, en spraken ze vaak af in de vakanties om te logeren.

"Gewoon," zei Luca rustig, die inmiddels gewend was aan Cindy, "Kijken naar de titel van het boek, en bedenken of je daar de juiste informatie in kunt vinden." Luca was al sinds het eerste jaar de beste vriendin van Lily, mede omdat ze een beetje op haar leek. Luca was rustig, en heel erg slim. Tevens was ze net als Lily niet heel erg goed in vliegen, dus snapten ze elkaar goed toen ze daar beide moeite mee hadden in het eerste jaar.

"Kom maar met mij mee," bood Lynn aan, "Dan laat ik wel zien hoe ik het doe." Cindy nam dit dankbaar aan en ging samen met Lynn op zoek. Lynn was ook redelijk rustig, maar op de een of andere manier had Lily niet echt een klik met haar. Dit was mede omdat Lynn uit een tovenaarsgezin afkomstig was, en altijd heel raar reageerde als Lily bepaalde dingen nog niet wist, omdat zij van dreuzelafkomst was. Met Tanja kon Lily het aanvankelijk heel goed vinden, maar toen zij een relatie kreeg met Potter anderhalf jaar geleden verbrak Lily de vriendschap, puur omdat ze geen zin had om constant in zijn aanwezigheid te moeten zijn als ze met Tanja was. Sindsdien hadden ze niet echt meer gesproken, ook niet nadat Tanja het uit had gemaakt met Potter.

Na nog een halfuur gewerkt te hebben besloot het vijftal naar de Grote Zaal te gaan.

"Dat werd tijd, ik barst van de honger." zei Cindy opgelucht toen ze hun spullen opruimde.

()()()()

Eenmaal in de Grote Zaal aangekomen kwam Lily erachter dat de enige vrije plekken tegenover Potter en zijn vrienden waren, de rest van de Griffoendor tafel zat vol.

"Shit, nu moeten we weer bij Potter gaan zitten." klaagde Lily hardop.

"Zo erg zijn ze niet hoor Lil," zei Cindy vrolijk, "Vooral Sirius is best leuk."

"Ik vind Zwarts net zo erg als Potter." zei Lily chagrijnig, "Alleen Remus is wel aardig."

Toen ze dichterbij kwamen hoorde Lily dat Sirius en Remus in gesprek waren. Daarbij vielen, zoals altijd, hun zelfverzonnen bijnamen: Maanling en Sluipvoet.

"Wanneer vertellen jullie nou eens wat die bijnamen van jullie inhouden?" vroeg Cindy op haar gebruikelijke uitdagende toon aan de jongens. "Gaffel, Sluipvoet, Maanling en Wormstaart."

"Dat zijn wij, mooie namen toch?" antwoordde Potter, op zijn arrogante toon.

"Draai er nou eens niet om heen, vertel gewoon waar jullie ze vandaan hebben." zei Lily, die zich ergerde aan het gebruik van die bijnamen.

"Misschien," antwoordde James, "Als je met me uit wilt Evers."

"Nee, voor de zoveelste keer." zuchtte Lily, zonder na te denken over het antwoord. Hij had dat inmiddels zo vaak gevraagd dat ze het geen eens meer serieus nam. Rond het derde jaar ging ze nog serieus in op zijn vragen, maar vanaf dat moment vroeg hij het minimaal drie keer per dag, waardoor dat vanzelf overbodig werd. "Misschien moet je eerst mijn naam maar eens leren, dan ga ik erover nadenken."

Potter leek te willen antwoorden, maar sloot halverwege zijn mond. In de verte zag Lily professor Anderling aan komen lopen. Het bleek dat ze James op kwam halen, waarschijnlijk vanwege een van zijn recente streken. Remus en Zwarts stribbelde nog even tegen, maar uiteindelijk liep Potter mee met Anderling. Zijn verdiende loon. Lily gniffelde terwijl ze aan haar lunch begon.

()()()()

De rest van de dag was Potter nergens meer te bekennen, zelfs niet bij zijn vrienden. Waarschijnlijk had hij strafwerk van Anderling gekregen of zoiets. Lily zat die middag onder een boom aan het meer, samen met Luca. Het was redelijk mooi weer voor februari, de zon kwam een beetje tevoorschijn af en toe. Ze waren aanvankelijk van plan huiswerk te maken maar dat kwam er niet van.

"Merk jij ook dat James Potter erg veranderd is dit jaar?" vroeg Luca na een tijdje, vlak nadat zijn naam was gevallen. "Hij haalt veel minder van die kinderachtige streken uit, en soms is hij zelfs best aardig."

"Trap je daar serieus in?" vroeg Lily verbaasd, ze kon niet begrijpen dat Luca die Potter serieus aardig zou vinden. "Dat zal wel weer met een van zijn streken te maken hebben."

"Ik denk van niet," antwoordde Luca, "Ik hoorde laatst van Remus dat James de laatste tijd wel vaker afwezig is, zowel letterlijk als figuurlijk. Alsof hij ergens mee zit."

"Waar zou hij mee moeten zitten?" vroeg Lily, "Beste leerling van de school, populair bij bijna alle meisjes, 'Koning Zwerkbal', hij heeft toch alles wat hij wilt?"

"Hij presteert vrij matig de laatste maanden in de klas, en ik heb hem recentelijk niet met meisjes zien rotzooien." bleef Luca volhouden, "Ik vraag me af wat er aan de hand zou zijn met hem."

Lily begon na te denken over wat haar vriendin zei, Potter was inderdaad slecht bezig in de klas de laatste maanden. Hij kon geen eens fatsoenlijk een kameoflagespreuk uitvoeren vanochtend. Daarnaast klopte het dat ze hem dit jaar nog niet met een meisje rond had zien lopen.

"Maar de maandelijkse nachtelijke uitstapjes zijn er nog steeds." bleef Lily volhouden, "En hij heeft nu waarschijnlijk weer strafwerk voor een van zijn streken. Ik trap er niet in, ik zal blij zijn als ik van Potter af ben na volgend jaar."

Op dat moment kwam er een uil aanvliegen, het was de rood-bruine velduil die Lily aan haar ouders had gegeven om haar brieven te kunnen schrijven. Haar moeder was meteen gek op het kleine uiltje, dat ze Jamie had genoemd. Lily opende de brief.

_Lieve Lily,_

_Hoe gaat het daar op school? Hier gaat alles goed, papa heeft promotie gekregen op zijn werk! Hij hoeft nu niet meer in dat kleine kantoortje te werken, maar hij werkt in die grote kamer met drie anderen. Hij is ontzettend blij, en heeft een foto van je op zijn nieuwe (grotere!) bureau gezet! Hij mist je verschrikkelijk, zoals altijd._

_ Natuurlijk mis ik je ook, maar dat weet je natuurlijk!_ _Petunia __beweerd nog steeds van niet, maar ze trekt uiteindelijk wel bij. Ze doet het de laatste tijd veel beter op school, ze heeft nu die jongen, Herman Duffeling, die hem helpt met haar huiswerk. Ik denk dat ze verliefd zijn, maar Petunia ontkent dat nog steeds op alle toonhoogtes._

_Ik heb nog iets belangrijks wat ik je moet vertellen. Zoals je weet hebben we komende zomervakantie dat grote familiefeest, dat eens in de drie jaar gehouden wordt. Onze familie uit Frankrijk, je weet wel, die rijke mensen die altijd zo opscheppen_ _organiseren het dit jaar. __Zoals je weet hebben we ze de vorige keer, toen je net op Zweinstein begon, verteld dat je __naar deze school bent gegaan omdat je vriendje daarop zou gaan. Die mensen vergeten blijkbaar niets, want die staan erop dat je komende zomer 'je vriendje' meeneemt naar dat feest. Natuurlijk weet ik dat je helemaal geen vriendje hoeft, maar om die mensen niet te schofferen lijkt het ons verstandig dat je een leuke jongen van je school uitnodigt om mee te gaan komende zomer._

_Veel plezier en succes op school!_  
_Liefs,_  
_Mama_

Lily kreeg zowat een paniek-aanval, ze moest een jongen meenemen naar een of ander feest met allemaal vreemden die zichzelf familie noemen. Ze herinnerde zich nog goed de laatste keer dat ze mee moest. Iedereen stelde vervelende vragen over haar school, en ze voelde zich verschrikkelijk alleen, aangezien ze niemand kende. Behalve Petunia natuurlijk, maar die ging elk jaar vervelender tegen haar doen. Wie zou ze in vredesnaam mee moeteb nemen naar dat feest? Potter zou graag meegaan uiteraard, maar ze stopte nog liever met Zweinstein dan dat ze met hem uit ging. Severus zou ook wel willen, maar daar wilde ze naar vorig jaar niets meer mee te maken hebben. Remus zou een optie zijn, maar die zou Potter informeren, waardoor ze alsnog met hem opgescheept zou zitten. Daar kwam nog is bij dat elke jongen die ze uit zou nodigen zou denken dat ze een serieuze relatie met diegene zou willen.

"En schrijft ze nog iets bijzonders?" vroeg Luca half-geïnteresseerd, ze was diep verzonken in haar boek.

"Niks," zei Lily chagrijnig, waarna ze opstond en wegliep.

"Hee, Lil, wat is er?" hoorde ze Luca achter zich roepen. Lily liep snel door, ze wilde even alleen zijn met haar problemen.

()()()()

Lily liep verdwaasd door de gangen van Zweinstein, ze was compleet gedesoriënteerd. Ze begreep zichzelf amper, waarom moest ze van die brief nou zo in paniek raken? Op dat moment dacht ze weer aan wat haar te doen stond, naar een of ander feest gaan, waar ze zichzelf weer voor schut kon gaan zetten. Ze trok het gewoon niet. Na een tijdje rondgespookt te hebben, stortte ze uiteindelijk neer op een bankje dat ze ergens zag staan.

Ze probeerde weer rustig te worden. Dit soort aanvallen had ze wel vaker gehad. Vlak voor de examens van afgelopen jaar bijvoorbeeld. Wetende dat ze misschien niet door zou kunnen met het haar favoriete vakken, alleen omdat ze misschien een examen niet goed genoeg maakte, wekte destijds aardig wat paniek bij haar op. Ze snapte alleen niet dat ze dit even erg bleek te vinden als die examens van vorige jaar. Het had waarschijnlijk gewoon te maken met het feit dat ze erg moe was op het moment, ze had tot gisteravond laat aan haar huiswerk doorgewerkt. Het zesde jaar was nog drukker dan dat ze vooraf had gedacht.

Lily haalde haar handen langs haar ogen, en merkte dat er een paar tranen onder haar ogen zaten. Ze snifte een laatste keer, en dacht toen weer rustig te zijn. Op dat moment hoorde ze een ander sniffend geluid. Lily keek op, en zag Potter door de gang lopen. De eikel, waarschijnlijk zat hij haar na te doen, om haar voor schut te zetten of zoiets.

"Je bent een zielig joch Potter, het is maar dat je het weet." schreeuwde Lily naar hem. "Wat denk je nou wel, dat je leuk bent door andere voor schut te zetten? Volgens mij heb jij geen enkel gevoel, je denkt echt alleen maar aan jezelf, en al die giechelende meisjes die achter je aan moeten lopen."

Lily sprong op en liep weg, ze was er helemaal klaar mee. Ze hoorde geen reactie van Potter, dat had ze ook niet verwacht. Potter was gewoon een zak, die geen eens zijn excuses kon aanbieden.

()()()()

De rest van de dag lag ze in haar bed, ze had helemaal geen zin meer om met iets of iemand bezig te zijn. Ze had de brief onder haar hutkoffer geschoven, die kon ze voorlopig even niet meer zien. Na een uur of wat ging de deur van de slaapzaal open. Lily keek op, en zag Luca en Cindy binnenkomen.

"Lil, hier ben je, we hebben je overal gezocht!" zei Cindy, terwijl ze naar haar bed toe liep. "Wat is er? Ik hoorde van Luca dat je opeens boos wegliep terwijl jullie samen huiswerk zaten te maken."

"Het is niks," mompelde Lily, ze had geen zin om het uit te moeten leggen aan haar vriendinnen. Die zouden het waarschijnlijk toch niet begrijpen. Cindy zou de eerste jongen meenemen die ze tegenkwam, en met Luca wilde iedereen wel uit, dus die zou geen enkel probleem hebben om een jongen te vinden.

"Je weet dat we hier niet weggaan tot je verteld hebt wat er aan de hand is." zei Cindy fel, "Dus of je vertelt ons wat er aan de hand is, of we gaan die brief van je zoeken."

Lily zuchtte diep, ze had hier echt geen zin in, maar het zou nog erger zijn als haar vriendinnen die brief zouden vinden.

"Mijn ouders willen dat ik meega naar dat verschrikkelijke familiefeest waar ik jullie wel eens over verteld heb, komende zomer. En ze willen dat ik een vriendje meeneem."

"Nou en?" reageerde Cindy direct, "Alleen maar beter toch, dan loop je daar niet in je eentje rond te dwalen."

"Wie zou ik mee moeten nemen dan?" vroeg Lily fel, "Wat denk je, dat ik zin heb om met Potter of Zwarts daar rond te gaan lopen? Of misschien Peter Pippeling, dat is pas echt een feestnummer."

"Er zijn toch wel meer jongens op Zweinstein dan die vier kneuzen uit onze afdeling." zei Cindy, nu wat meelevender. Ze ging naast Lily op het bed zitten, en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Luca deed hetzelfde aan haar andere zijde.

()()()()

Die avond was Lily niet meer naar de Grote Zaal gegaan om te eten, ze had geen zin om al die mensen om haar heen te hebben. Gelukkig hadden Cindy, Luca en de rest van haar kamergenoten (op Sarah na uiteraard) wat voor haar meegenomen.

De volgende ochtend stond ze laat op. Gelukkig had ze 's ochtends vrij op donderdag, dus had ze wat tijd op wakker te worden. Rond een uur of elf liep ze haar kamer uit om te gaan ontbijten, waarschijnlijk zou het ontbijt er nog wel staan, voor mensen die net als haar laat ontbeten.

"EVERS! Daar ben je!" hoorde ze een stem schreeuwen toen ze de trap af kwam, en in de afdelingskamer terechtkwam. Zwarts kwam op haar aflopen, zijn hoofd was rood van woede. Peter Pippeling liep achter hem aan.

"Hoe krijg je het in Merlijns naam voor elkaar om iemand het leven zo zuur te maken?" schreeuwde Zwarts fel tegen haar, "Dat je een meisje bent betekend niet dat je zo met hem om kan gaan! Ben je niet goed bij je hoofd of zo?"

Lily besefte niet goed wat er gebeurde, en schrok van deze woede uitbarsting.

"I-ik w-wee-, waar h-heb je het over?" vroeg Lily stamelend, duidelijk geïntimideerd door Zwarts, die gigantisch uit zijn dak ging.

"Over James natuurlijk!" schreeuwde Zwarts, Lily verbaasde zich over het feit dat zijn beste vriend ditmaal niet 'Gaffel' genoemd werd. "Remus hoorde je gister tekeer gaan tegen hem, dat hij geen gevoel zou hebben en hoe zielig je hem wel niet vond. Vind je het normaal om zijn verdriet er extra in te wrijven?"

Lily herinnerde zich waar Zwarts het over had, ze had van alles en nog wat geschreeuwd naar Potter die dag ervoor, vlak nadat ze die brief had ontvangen. Ze snapte het probleem daarvan niet, ze had Potter wel vaker zo toegesproken. Ze bedacht zich wat Zwarts net had gezegd, Potters verdriet er extra inwrijven?

Op dat moment kwam Cindy aangerend, die Zwarts bij haar wegduwde.

"Laat haar met rust Sirius, Lily heeft het moeilijk genoeg." zei Cindy fel.

"WAT!?" schreeuwde Zwarts, nu tegen Cindy. "Weet je wel wat ze gedaan heeft, die trut! James' moeder is gister vermoord door dooddoeners, en Evers hier vond het nodig om dat er lekker in te wrijven bij James. En dan zou ZIJ het moeilijk hebben? Krijg de-.."

Op dat moment kwam Remus de afdelingskamer binnen rennen. Hij keek even rond, en kwam toen snel hun kant op.

"Ik heb hem gevonden jongens, hij zit in het boothuis, kom mee!" zei Remus, nahijgend van het stuk dat hij gerend had. Sirius knikte, terwijl Remus en Peter de afdelingskamer vlug weer verlieten, waarschijnlijk richting het boothuis.

"Denk maar niet dat wij ooit nog iets met jou te maken willen hebben, Evers." zei Sirius, die nog steeds woedend was. Vervolgens rende hij achter zijn vrienden aan.

Lily had tranen in haar ogen, en haar hoofd was zo rood als mogelijk was. Pas nu besefte ze zich waarom ze Potter had horen sniffen, hij deed haar niet na, maar had zelf verdriet. Zijn moeder was vermoord! En vervolgens had zij hem de huid volgescholden. Lily keek om zich heen, de afdeling zat bomvol leerlingen, die haar allemaal aankeken.


	3. James en Lily's eerste date

**Hoofdstuk 2: James en Lily's eerste date  
**

* * *

_James P.O.V._

()()()()

James liep door de gangen van Zweinstein. Hij kon het amper bevatten. Zijn vader stond dagelijks oog in oog met dooddoeners, maar die was er nog. Zijn moeder, uitgerekend zijn moeder, werd het slachtoffer. De volgende keer dat hij thuis zou komen, zou zijn moeder hem niet opwachten op het station. En die omhelzingen waar hij altijd zo snel mogelijk onderuit probeerde te komen, zou hij niet langer krijgen. Hij voelde een paar tranen opkomen, en snifte even kort. Hij wreef de tranen uit zijn ogen.

"... zielig joch Potter, het is maar dat je het weet." werd er plotseling door de gang geschreeuwd, James verstond de helft niet van wat er geschreeuwd werd. "Wat denk je nou wel, dat je leuk bent door andere voor schut te zetten? Volgens mij heb jij geen enkel gevoel, je denkt echt alleen maar aan jezelf, en al die giechelende meisjes die achter je aan moeten lopen."

James keek om, en zag Lily Evers van hem weglopen. Hij kreeg een brok in zijn keel. Hij wist dat Lily Evers hem niet erg mocht, maar blijkbaar verdiende hij het om zo uitgefoeterd te worden, zodra hij het eens moeilijk had. Hij voelde tranen opkomen, en besloot dat hij hier niet langer wilde staan. Hij keek om zich heen, hij bleek op de vierde verdieping te zijn. Hij tikte op het schilderij van het oude schoolhoofd met de snor, waardoor de geheime gang naar de kassen tevoorschijn kwam.

()()()()

Na een tijdje op het terrein rondgedwaald te hebben, besloot hij naar het boothuis te gaan. De deur piepte en kraakte toen die geopend werd. James keek om zich heen, hij wilde liever niet ontdekt worden. Hij had geen zin om nu allerlei mensen om zich heen te hebben. Hij sloot de deur achter zich, en keek naar de kleine bootjes die ronddobberde. Hiermee werden de eerstejaars altijd het meer overgevaren. Er was één grotere boot bij, daar zat Hagrid altijd in. James zocht een tijdje, en vond uiteindelijk het bootje waar hij naar op zoek was. In het bootje stonden hun initialen gekerfd: _JP, SZ, RL, PP_, van de dag dat ze elkaar ontmoet hadden. Hij stapte in het bootje, dat hevig begon te schommelen. Het was waarschijnlijk niet gewend aan dit gewicht. James ging rustig liggen in het kleine bootje, waar ze ooit met z'n vieren in hadden gepast. Dat was lang geleden. Hij voelde zichzelf wegdommelen, hij was kapot.

James schrok wakker, en keek op. De piepende deur van het boothuis ging open. Remus en Peter kwamen het boothuis binnen, gevolgd door Sirius. James was niet meteen zichtbaar in dit bootje, maar ze zouden hem waarschijnlijk toch wel vinden. De kaart was bij Remus deze week, dus die kon hem vrij gemakkelijk vinden op die manier.

"James, we weten dat je hier bent." hoorde hij Remus roepen, "Kom tevoorschijn."

Het feit dat hij James werd genoemd door Remus zei genoeg, dat deden ze alleen als ze serieus waren. James stak een van zijn handen omhoog. Peter zag hem als eerst, waarna ze naar hem toekwamen.

"Waar ben je geweest de hele nacht?" vroeg Sirius, die zowaar bezorgd klonk. "Je moet barsten van de honger."

"Waar heb je het over?" antwoordde James, "Ik heb hier hooguit een uurtje gelegen."

Remus en Sirius keken elkaar aan, op dat moment drong het tot James door.

"Heb ik hier serieus een hele nacht gelegen?" vroeg hij verbaasd, terwijl hij weer rechtop ging zitten.

"Blijkbaar," antwoordde Remus, "We dachten gister dat je vanzelf wel terug zou komen. Toen je 's ochtends nog steeds niet terug was, besloten we je te gaan zoeken."

"Damn," reageerde James, hij had hier een hele nacht als een emotioneel wrak in een bootje gelegen. Hij stond voorzichtig op, en stapte uit het bootje.

"Het ontbijt staat er nog," zei Peter, "Zullen we gaan? Sirius zal vast ook al honger hebben."

James schudde zijn hoofd, hij had geen zin om in de Grote Zaal te gaan zitten. Vooral uit angst dat hij weer emotioneel zou worden, waar de hele school bij was.

"Ik heb een beter idee, Remus, als jij nou eten haalt uit de keuken, dan gaan wij met Gaffel het bos in. Hij voelt zich altijd fijner in zijn faunaat vorm." stelde Sirius voor.

Remus leek niet echt enthousiast, hij mocht dit klusje doen terwijl de rest het bos in ging. Dat was het nadeel aan het feit dat Remus een weerwolf was, hij kon geen faunaat zijn, en daarmee buiten middernacht niet met hen rondzwerven door het bos.

"Prima, zolang jullie de zwerkbaltroffee dit jaar maar aan mij opdragen." zei Remus tegen James en Sirius, die beide in het team speelde. Hij probeerde nog een glimlach tevoorschijn te krijgen, maar daar zagen ze makkelijk doorheen. Remus verliet het boothuis.

"Oké Gaffel, let's go!" zei Sirius blij. Hij pakte James bij zijn arm, en trok hem mee het boothuis uit. Peter veranderde snel in een rat, en dribbelde achter de twee aan. Dat was het voordeel aan een klein beestje zijn, het viel niet op als hij in zijn faunaat vorm in het openbaar rondliep, in tegenstelling tot een hert of hond.

()()()()

James en Sirius waren tot diep in het bos gelopen, het was belangrijk dat niemand hen zag veranderen.

"Klaar Sluipvoet?" vroeg James glimlachend.

"Klaar Gaffel!" antwoordde Sirius.

Sirius veranderde in een hond, zoals gewoonlijk. James veranderde in een hert. Sirius blafte enthousiast, en rende het bos in. Peter klom op James' rug, aangezien hij anders het tempo van de twee niet bij kon houden. James zette het galop in, achter Sirius aan. Dit waren de beste momenten van zijn schooltijd!

In het bos hadden ze in de loop der jaren al bepaald welke plekken het best waren om te bezoeken. Als je teveel richting de kant van het meer zou gaan, zou je bij de centauren in de buurt komen. Het oostelijke deel van het bos werd bevolkt door de acromantula's. Daarom gingen ze voornamelijk in noordelijke richting. Daar kon je hooguit Hagrid's terzielers tegenkomen, maar dat waren tamelijk onschuldige wezens.

Uiteindelijk stopten ze op de open vlakte, waar ze meestal heen gingen. Peter sprong van James af, en de kleine rat rende ergens op een struik af. Hij kwam terug met een paar bessen, die Peters favoriet waren. James en Sirius hadden een andere manier om de tijd te besteden. Er was één boom waar je redelijk gemakkelijk in kon springen. Het had weinig kleinere takken, waardoor je niet belemmerd zou worden in je sprong. Daarnaast was er één grote stronk, waar je redelijk stabiel op kon staan. Sirius nam een aanloopje, en sprong vervolgens triomfantelijk de boom in. Nu was het de beurt aan James. Uiteraard kon hij als hert niet de boom in springen, dus hadden ze besloten er een spel van te maken. Door tegen de boom aan te springen, moest hij zorgen dat Sirius eruit zou vallen. Dit spel hadden ze al meerdere malen gespeeld, wat er soms toe had geleid dat ze erg moeite hadden om hun verwondingen bij madame Pleister te verklaren.

James nam zijn aanloopje, en sprong tegen de boom op. De boom trilde en schudde heen en weer. Sirius had dit aan zien komen. en was naar de boom ernaast gesprongen. Zo ging dit een tijdje door, totdat Sirius uiteindelijk bij een boom terecht was gekomen die vrij afgezonderd stond. Het was moeilijk om vanuit die boom makkelijk naar een andere over te springen.

Ha, nu heb ik hem! James nam een aanloop, en beukte met volle kracht tegen de boom aan. De boom trilde hevig, en Sirius verloor zijn grip. De hond viel met een harde 'bof' in de bosjes. Volkomen onverwacht kwam er een luid gegil uit de bosjes. Sirius besloot het zekere voor het onzekere te nemen, en rende er vandoor. James keek achterom, Peter was inmiddels ook verdwenen. Uit de bosjes kwam Lily Evers tevoorschijn. Ze zat onder de bladeren en hondenharen. Sirius was waarschijnlijk zo goed als op haar gevallen.

James twijfelde wat hij moest doen. Hij zou nu weg kunnen rennen, maar betwijfelde of Lily dan de weg terug zou vinden het bos uit. Daarnaast maakte hij zich ook zorgen over hun geheim, wat als Lily hen had zien veranderen?

"Sorry dat ik jullie gevolgd heb, maar ik heb nog nooit een hert van dichtbij gezien." zei Lily, met een trillende stem. James was nog niet zeker of ze wist wie hij was, dus hij besloot voorzichtig te doen. Lily zag immers gewoon een hert.

James deed voorzichtig een paar stappen achteruit, in de hoop dat ze hem zou volgen, de bosjes uit. Dat deed ze. James besloot rustig te gaan zitten, op de grond, zodat ze dichterbij zou komen.

"Ik wist niet dat er herten in het bos leefde," zei Lily, die inmiddels wat rustiger was geworden. Ze kwam rustig dichterbij, en stak voorzichtig haar hand uit. Zachtjes aaide ze over zijn kop. "Het spijt me dat ik jullie heb gestoord, nu heb ik die hond laten ontsnappen."

Dat was een opluchting, het leek erop dat Lily hun ware identiteit wist. James besloot zijn kop mee te bewegen met Lily's hand, die daardoor moest giechelen.

"Dat kriebelt," zei ze lachend. Ze boog naar hem toe, en gaf hem zachtjes een kus op zijn kop. Wow! Dat hij dit nog mee zou maken.

Lily ging rustig zitten, met haar hand op zijn kop.

"Weet je, soms wil ik wel eens liever een dier zijn. Gewoon een leven zonder problemen, gewoon rustig kunnen spelen in het bos." zei Lily tegen hem. "Ik heb zoveel aan mijn hoofd. Mijn ouders willen dat ik een vriendje krijg, om naar een stom familiefeest mee te kunnen nemen. En gisteravond, heb ik mezelf zo voor schut gezet. Ik dacht dat James Potter mij nadeed, terwijl ik verdrietig was. Toen heb ik tegen hem geschreeuwd, en hem beledigd, terwijl bleek dat hij ook verdriet had. Zijn moeder is vermoord."

James voelde zich schuldig, dat hij hier zat, om naar haar verhaal te luisteren. Aan de andere kant vond hij het heel prettig, omdat hij hierdoor de vrouw naast hem veel beter begreep. Lily leek het nog steeds moeilijk te hebben, een paar tranen gleden over haar wangen. James hief zijn poot op, en streek met de zachte kant van zijn poot langs haar gezicht, om de tranen af te vegen.

"Dankjewel." zei Lily sniffend, die snel haar tranen afveegde. James besloot dat het tijd was om te gaan, hij wist dat zijn vader vanmiddag zou komen, om hem te spreken. Hij stond voorzichtig op, en wees met zijn poot richting de kant waar ze vandaan waren gekomen.

"Wil je dat ik ga?" vroeg Lily aarzelend. James stond nu volledig op, hij kon haar niet alleen door het bos laten lopen. Hij hurkte voorzichtig voor haar, in de hoop dat ze zou begrijpen dat ze op zijn rug moest stappen.

"Mag ik op je rug?" vroeg Lily enthousiast, haar gezicht straalde. James knikte. Lily klom voorzichtig op zijn rug, waarna James voorzichtig terug naar de bosrand begon te lopen. Het bleek wel een stuk langzamer te gaan dan meestal, als hij met een klein ratje op zijn rug kon galopperen door het bos. Na een kwartiertje lopen zag hij Sirius en Peter in de bosjes zitten. Lily zag ze niet, die keek recht vooruit, en hield hem stevig vast. James zag de hond hem toelachen. Eindelijk had hij wat hij wilde, hij ging uit met Lily Evers! Ze wist het alleen zelf waarschijnlijk niet.

Uiteindelijk, na in totaal zo'n halfuur te hebben gelopen, kwamen ze aan bij de bosrand. James liep niet het bos uit, anders zou hij misschien gezien worden. Hij hurkte voorzichtig, waardoor Lily af kon stoppen.

"Bedankt, ik hoop je snel nog eens tegen te komen." zei Lily, die een kus op de kop van het hert drukte.

Sneller dan je zal verwachten, dacht James glimlachend. Vervolgens galoppeerde hij terug het bos in, terwijl Lily hem na zwaaide. Al snel kwam James de hond en de rat weer tegen. Samen veranderden ze tegelijkertijd terug, na gecontroleerd te hebben of niemand keek.

"Wow Gaffel, jij bent echt een geluksvogel." zei Sirius lachend, "Uitgerekend Lily Evers volgt ons het bos in."

"H-heeft ze ons gezien?" vroeg Peter stamelend. James schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ik denk dat ze jou helemaal niet gezien heeft Wormstaart. Uit wat ze tegen me zei bleek dat ze ons niet had zien veranderen, ze deed alsof ik gewoon een hert was."

"Misschien deed ze alsof?" zei Peter, die lichtelijk achterdochtig was.

"Geloof me, zo goed kan niemand acteren." zei James lachend, terugdenkend aan de tranen die over Lily's wangen biggelden. Dit was echt een van de mooiste momenten van zijn leven, tot nu toe. Vanaf nu wist hij het zeker, Lily Evers en James Potter hoorden samen te zijn!

()()()()

Eenmaal uit het bos, was Lily Evers nergens meer te bekennen. Remus stond langs de bosrand met zijn mand vol eten. Terwijl James gretig zijn maag vulde, vertelde de drie hun verhaal. James liet bewust een aantal dingen weg uit het verhaal, zoals de intieme momenten die hij met Lily had beleefd. Weliswaar als hert, maar dat maakte het niet minder speciaal.

"Wow, ik wou dat ik erbij was." zei Remus enthousiast.

"Gelukkig was dat niet zo Maanling," zei Sirius lachend, "Een hond die uit een boom valt is al eng, maar een weerwolf is nog veel enger lijkt mij."

James, Sirius en Peter lachte vrolijk, terwijl Remus angstig om zich heen kijk of niemand hen had kunnen horen.

"Een beetje voorzichtiger alsjeblieft," zei Remus, die nog steeds om zich heen keek. "Ik hou het graag geheim."

"Geen probleem Maanling, wij houden je harige probleempje geheim." zei James vrolijk.

Op dat moment kwam er een koets het pad opgereden, richting Zweinstein.

"Ik moet gaan jongens, dat is mijn pa waarschijnlijk." zei James, waarna hij snel nog wat eten in zijn mond propte. De andere drie wensten hem sterkte, waarna hij richting het kasteel liep.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij het kasteel was zijn vader al uit de koets gestapt. James liep op hem af, en omhelsde hem.

"Hoe gaat ie jongen?" vroeg zijn vader, die hem tijdens de omhelzing kort op de rug klopte.

"Net zo slecht als met jou." antwoordde hij.

Na een korte stilte lieten ze elkaar weer los. James keek zijn vader aan, hij had diepe wallen onder zijn ogen, blijkbaar had hij een ernstig slaapgebrek.

"Professor Perkamentus heeft ons zijn kantoor aangeboden om met elkaar te kunnen praten." zei zijn vader tegen hem. James dacht even na, dat kantoor deed hem meer denken aan een straf dan aan een fijne plek om te praten.

"Ik weet een betere plek, maar daar kunnen de leraren maar beter niet van weten." zei James voorzichtig, die dacht dat zijn vader zich liever aan de regels hield.

"Van wie denk je dat je jouw streken geërfd hebt?" vroeg zijn vader glimlachend, waarna de twee James Potters het kasteel betraden.


	4. Een lastige vraag

**Hoofdstuk 3: Een lastige vraag_  
_**

* * *

_Lily's P.O.V._

()()()()

Nadat Lily zo snel als mogelijk de afdelingskamer uit was gevlucht, bleek al snel dat het verhaal zich snel verspreid had door de school. Nog voordat ze bij de Grote Zaal was aangekomen werd ze vastgegrepen door de drijver van Griffoendor, die bang was dat James door Lily's belediging zou stoppen als aanvoerder van het zwerkbalteam. Zwadderich was daarentegen heel enthousiast over Lily's optreden. De Zwadderaars klopte haar vrolijk op de schouder als ze langs haar liepen.

"Bedankt voor je hulp Evers, nu winnen we de zwerkbalcup zeker!" was een van de reacties die ze op dit soort momenten kreeg. Dit maakte dat Lily uiteindelijk besloot nadat ze gegeten had, om James Potter op te gaan zoeken. Ze moest snel haar excuses maken, misschien kon ze op die manier afkomen van al deze problemen.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij het boothuis, waar ze Remus over had horen praten, was daar niemand te vinden. De deur stond echter wel open, wat betekende dat ze er wel geweest waren, gezien het boothuis normaal gesproken afgesloten is. Tevens waren er voetsporen te zien, die richting het bos gingen.

"Oh nee hé, waar begin ik nu weer aan.." zuchtte Lily, die de voetsporen het bos in besloot te volgen. Van de jongens was geen enkel spoor meer te bekennen, maar even verderop vond ze wel andere sporen. Deze waren echter niet van mensen, maar van dieren. Lily kon ze niet direct herkennen, maar de voetsporen zagen er niet erg gevaarlijk uit, ze waren van vrij kleine poten afkomstig. Lily besloot het spoor te volgen, ze hield erg van dieren. Verzorging van Fabeldieren was één van haar favoriete vakken.

Het was een flink eind lopen, de sporen leken maar door en door te gaan. Uiteindelijk kwam Lily uit bij een open vlakte. Lily besloot zich in de bosjes te verschuilen. Vanaf daar zag ze wat er gaande was. Wow, ze wist niet dat er herten leefden in het Verboden Bos. Een hert nam een aanloop, en ramde tegen een boom aan. Lily zag een hond uit de boom in kwestie springen, naar een andere boom toe. Blijkbaar hadden de twee dieren ruzie, want het hert was duidelijk uit op de hond. De hond kon echter keer voor keer ontsnappen van het hert. Dit ging zo even door, totdat de hond uiteindelijk in een boom sprong vlak naast de bosjes waar Lily in zat. De hond zat nu precies boven de plek waar Lily zich verstopte. Het hert nam een aanloop, en beukte tegen de boom aan. De hond viel uit de boom, recht op haar. Ze krijsde het uit, de hond was precies op haar rug gevallen, en dat deed flink pijn. De hond sprong van haar af, en rende weg. Het hert bleef verdwaasd staan, het leek niet te snappen wat er aan de hand was.

Voorzichtig kwam Lily overeind. Ze zat onder de hondenharen en bladeren, maar dat maakte haar nu niet uit. Ze wilde nu eerst voorkomen dat ze aangevallen zou worden door een wild beest.

"Sorry dat ik jullie gevolgd heb, maar ik heb nog nooit een hert van dichtbij gezien." zei Lily voorzichtig, niet wetende of het hert haar begreep of niet. Ze was nogal bang, waardoor haar stem behoorlijk trilde.

Het hert deed voorzichtig een paar stappen achteruit, alsof het bang was voor haar. Vervolgens ging het zitten. Lily kwam voorzichtig dichterbij.

"Ik wist niet dat er herten in het bos leefde," zei Lily, die inmiddels wat rustiger was geworden. Ze kwam rustig dichterbij, en stak voorzichtig haar hand uit. Zachtjes aaide ze over de kop van het hert. "Het spijt me dat ik jullie heb gestoord, nu heb ik die hond laten ontsnappen."

Lily voelde zich erg schuldig dat de hond door haar had kunnen ontsnappen. Het hert leek behoorlijk kwaad te zijn op de hond, gezien het de hond constant bleef volgen, waar het ook heen probeerde te vluchten. Het hert leek echter niet boos op haar te zien, want het bewoog zijn kop mee in de richting waar ze op aaide met haar hand.

"Dat kriebelt," zei ze lachend. Ze boog naar hem toe, en gaf hem zachtjes een kus op zijn kop. Ze had nooit geweten dat herten zulke tamme dieren waren. Lily ging rustig naast het hert zitten.

"Weet je, soms wil ik wel eens liever een dier zijn. Gewoon een leven zonder problemen, gewoon rustig kunnen spelen in het bos. Ik heb zoveel aan mijn hoofd. Mijn ouders willen dat ik een vriendje krijg, om naar een stom familiefeest mee te kunnen nemen. En gisteravond, heb ik mezelf zo voor schut gezet. Ik dacht dat James Potter mij nadeed, terwijl ik verdrietig was. Toen heb ik tegen hem geschreeuwd, en hem beledigd, terwijl bleek dat hij ook verdriet had. Zijn moeder is vermoord."

Lily vond het fijn om haar hart te kunnen luchten bij dieren, die konden immers niets doorvertellen, een nare gewoonte die mensen vaak hebben. Plots merkte ze dat ze het erg moeilijk kreeg met haar verhaal, want ze kon enkele tranen niet onderdrukken. Plots voelde ze iets zachts langs haar wang gaan, en toen ze keek, merkte ze dat het hert met zijn poot haar tranen afveegde.

"Dankjewel." zei Lily sniffend, die snel haar tranen afveegde. Wow, waren er maar jongens zoals dit dier op Zweinstein te vinden. Het hert dat naast haar zat was meelevend, en erg lief. Net op het moment dat ze dit wilde zeggen, stond het hert langzaam op. Het bewoog zijn poot in de richting waar ze vandaan was gekomen.

"Wil je dat ik ga?" vroeg Lily aarzelend, ze zou hier liever nog even blijven zitten, maar snapte dat ze uiteindelijk terug moest naar school. Ze had immers nog gewoon les die middag. Het hert hurkte voorzichtig voor haar, maar Lily snapte niet precies wat het wilde. Toen besefte ze zich opeens dat ze geen idee had hoe ze de weg terug zou moeten vinden naar het kasteel. Plotseling begreep ze de intentie van het hert.

"Mag ik op je rug?" vroeg Lily enthousiast. Wow, ze had nog nooit op de rug van een dier mogen zitten. Het dier leek een knikkende beweging te maken, waaruit Lily afleidde dat het prima was. Lily klom voorzichtig op de rug van het beest, waarna het hert terugliep naar de rand van het bos. Het duurde ongeveer een halfuurtje tot ze terug waren. Het dier hurkte wederom, waardoor Lily af kon stappen.

"Bedankt, ik hoop je snel nog eens tegen te komen." zei Lily, die een kus op de kop van het hert drukte. Ze zwaaide het hert uit, waarna ze zich omkeerde en terug naar het kasteel liep. Toen besefte ze zich opeens dat ze totaal vergeten was waar ze voor gekomen was, James Potter! Ze keek om zich heen, de jongens waren nergens op het terrein te vinden. Lily liep terug naar het kasteel. Ze ging een bezoek aan de bibliotheek brengen, en dit keer niet om huiswerk te maken.

()()()()

In de bibliotheek vond Lily al snel een boek dat ze dacht te kunnen gebruiken. Het was een boek over allerlei soorten dieren, en hun leefgewoontes. De bibliothecaris keek behoorlijk achterdochtig toen ze het boek wilde lenen.

"Waarvoor heb je dat boek nodig?" vroeg de man, "Dit boek wordt normaal gesproken alleen gebruikt door mensen die studeren om een faunaat te worden. Het gaat vrijwel alleen meer over hoe dieren zich gedragen in de natuur."

"Gewoon om iets over mijn lievelingsdier op te zoeken, meneer, dat is alles." antwoordde Lily vriendelijk. "Ik zal zorgen dat ik het morgen weer terugbreng."

De man stempelde het briefje voorin het boek, en gaf het boek mee aan Lily. Die ging vervolgens naar de afdelingskamer, om het boek in haar kamer te leggen. Ze zou het vanavond in bed eens rustig doorlezen, voornamelijk het hoofdstuk over herten.

()()()()

Die middag bracht ze met Cindy en Luca op het terrein door, rustig onder een boom. Lily vertelde haar vriendinnen niet over haar avontuur in het bos, dat was haar geheim. Ze besloot slechts te vertellen dat ze in het bos gezocht had naar Potter, maar hem niet gevonden had.

"Volgens mij wil je hem gewoon niet spreken, en heb je geen moeite gedaan om hem te zoeken." zei Cindy, "Ik heb hem een uur geleden nog met zijn vrienden aan de rand van het bos zien eten, tot zijn vader arriveerde. Volgens mij is hij nu met zijn vader aan het praten, waarschijnlijk over de begrafenis."

"Heb je al bedacht wanneer je excuses gaat aanbieden?" vroeg Luca, "De hele school heeft het inmiddels over je."

"Wat wil je dat ik doe?" vroeg Lily, lichtelijk geïrriteerd. "Denk je echt dat ze ophouden met die opmerkingen als ik mijn excuses heb aangeboden aan Potter?"

"Nee, maar misschien wel als je uitgaat met hem." zei Cindy grijnzend, "Dan is voor iedereen duidelijk dat jullie het goedgemaakt hebben."

"Dat gaat dus echt niet gebeuren." zei Lily vastberaden, "Geen haar op mijn hoofd die eraan denkt."

"Wat wil je dan?" vroeg Cindy, "Door heel Griffoendor beschuldigd worden voor het verlies van de zwerkbalcup?"

Lily zuchtte, waarom had ze gister nou niet gewoon een andere plek gezocht om uit te huilen, dan had ze dit hele probleem niet gehad.

"Ik zal erover nadenken," zei Lily, die snel het onderwerp wilde veranderen. "Welke les hebben we zo dadelijk ook alweer?"

"Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, samen met Zwadderich." antwoordde Luca.

"Dan ga ik mijn boeken maar eens halen." zei Lily, die opstond en richting het kasteel liep. "Tot zo meteen!"

()()()()

Lily kwam uit bij een gang op de zevende verdieping. Ze was hier per ongeluk terecht gekomen, nadat een trap op het laatste moment veranderde van richting. Nu moest ze een heel eind omlopen om bij de afdelingskamer uit te komen. Aan het einde van de gang hoorde ze stemmen, waarvan er één haar akelig bekend voorkwam.

"Ik zie je snel pap!" zei James Potter, die zijn vader kort omhelsde. Zijn vader liep de trap af, terwijl James doorkreeg dat Lily degene was die aan was komen lopen.

"Hee Evers," zei Potter vrolijk.

"Hoi," zei Lily voorzichtig, ze wist dat ze nu iets ging doen waar ze wellicht spijt van ging krijgen. "Potter ik-"

"Kun je me niet gewoon James noemen, dat praat een stuk makkelijker."

Potter had haar onderbroken, en keek haar nu recht in de ogen aan. Hij keek niet op zijn gebruikelijke arrogante manier. Op de een of andere manier, was er iets anders.

"Oké dan, _James_." antwoordde Lily, "Tenminste, als jij me ook bij mijn voornaam kan noemen."

"Oké, _Lily_." antwoordde James, die glimlachte. Lily haalde diep adem.

"James, het spijt me van gister. Ik zat fout. Ik wist niet wat er gebeurd was, en ik dacht," Lily wist even niet hoe ze verder moest gaan, wat dacht ze eigenlijk? Moest ze hem nu over haar eigen verdriet vertellen? "Nou, ik weet eigenlijk niet wat ik dacht. Ik was gewoon een beetje chagrijnig, en dat heb ik op jou afgereageerd."

Dat kwam er slecht uit, niet echt een goed excuus. James antwoordde niet, maar bleef haar aankijken. Dit maakte het extra pijnlijk. Lily haalde wederom diep adem.

"Gecondoleerd, met je moeder." stamelde ze, "Ik vind het echt heel erg voor je James, ik weet eigenlijk niet echt wat ik moet zeggen. Het spijt me."

Ze had zich nog nooit zo onzeker gevoeld tegenover James Potter. James bleef nog even stil, en sloeg zijn ogen even neer. Lily dacht na, over wat Cindy haar had gezegd. Ze moest hem mee uit vragen, maar op dit moment kon dat echt niet. Waarom moest dat nou zo moeilijk zijn, normaal vroeg hij het haar meerdere keren per dag.

"Het geeft niet," zei James rustig, "Ik snap het wel, ik heb me ook niet echt aardig tegenover jou gedragen de afgelopen jaren, dus ik kan me goed voorstellen dat je dacht dat ik weer een grap met je uithaalde."

Lily slaakte een zucht van opluchting. Dat pakte gelukkig goed uit, hij begreep haar gewoon. Dat was een raar gevoel, James Potter die haar begreep, en aardig voor haar was.

"Ik ga meer weer eens, we hebben les zo dadelijk, maar dat weet je natuurlijk. Tot zo." zei James, waarna hij de trap af wilde lopen. Shit, hij ging weg. Nu had ze hem nog niet mee uit kunnen vragen, terwijl het gesprek juist de goede kant op ging. Plots kwam er een idee in haar op.

"James, wacht even." zei ze vlug, waarna James stopte, en zich omdraaide. "Wanneer is de begrafenis?"

Shit, dat kwam er slecht uit. Ze riep hem zo maar even achteraan wanneer hij afscheid van zijn moeder moest nemen, terwijl hij het nieuws nog amper een dag geleden had gehoord. Hoe dom kon ze zijn?

"Komende maandag, hoezo?" antwoordde James.

"Nou, ik dacht, misschien vind je het fijn als ik," stamelde Lily, die zich besefte dat dit een van de meest ongemakkelijke momenten uit haar leven tot nu toe was. "Nou, misschien vind je het fijn als ik mee ga, om je te steunen?"

Lily keek James aan, en bedacht plots dat hij hele mooie ogen had. Nee! Ze ging zich niet overgeven aan die jongen die ze al zo lang haatte. Het was dit, en niets meer. Desondanks, nu ze erover nadacht, bedacht ze zich dat die ogen haar bekend voorkwamen. Wat vrij vreemd was, aangezien ze nooit eerder op de ogen van Potter had gelet. Ze herpakte zichzelf, dit was niet het moment om daarmee bezig te zijn.

"Oké, graag. Ik zal zorgen dat je uitgenodigd wordt." zei James, die nu wederom een glimlach op zijn mond toverde. "Dankjewel."

"Geen probleem," antwoordde ze, "Tot zo meteen in de les."

Lily bleef bovenaan de trap staan, terwijl ze James weg zag lopen. Ze kon niet bevatten wat er net gebeurd was, ze had iets afgesproken met James Potter?

()()()()

Die middag bij Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, was Lily nog steeds gespannen. Ze zat met Cindy en Luca achterin de klas, zo ver mogelijk weg van James, Remus, Zwarts en Pippeling.

"En?" vroeg Cindy, toen de uitleg begon. "Heb je hem gesproken?"

"Ja," antwoordde Lily, "Ik heb met hem afgesproken dat ik met hem mee ga naar de begrafenis, om hem te steunen."

Cindy glimlachte van oor tot oor, ze interpreteerde het waarschijnlijk verkeerd.

"Dus je hebt een date met James Potter?" fluisterde Luca vanaf de andere kant.

"Natuurlijk niet. Het is een begrafenis, wat denk je, dat we daar een romantische afspraak van gaan maken?" reageerde Lily fel op haar beste vriendin.

"Mevrouw Evers, misschien kunt u de vraag beantwoorden?"

Lily werd knalrood, ze had totaal niet opgelet, en had de vraag niet gehoord.

"Sorry professor, maar ik hoorde de vraag niet." zei James, die voorin de klas zat. "Zou u de vraag nogmaals kunnen herhalen?"

"Eeuh, natuurlijk meneer Potter." zei professor Jonkman, een leraar die ooit in Zwadderich had gezeten. Jonkman stond erom bekend dat hij een hekel had aan de Griffoendor afdeling. "De vraag was, welke vorm neemt een patronus aan?"

"Die van je lievelingsdier." antwoordde Lily, die daar ooit over gehoord had van Lynn.

"Dat zou ik ook zeggen als ik het boek niet goed gelezen had." zei Jonkman streng. "De patronus neemt de vorm aan van het dier waar de persoon in kwestie de grootste affiniteit mee heeft, een speciale band. Je weet nooit de vorm van welk dier je patronus aan zal nemen, voordat je de patronus daadwerkelijk uitgevoerd hebt. Een uitzondering hiervan is bij faunaten, want het dier waar een faunaat in veranderd, is hetzelfde dier dat je patronus aan zal nemen."

"Wat is uw patronus, professor?" vroeg Tanja.

"Ik had u niet de buurt gegeven, mevrouw Schulten, vijf punten aftrek voor Griffoendor." zei Jonkman streng. "Nu, wie denkt een patronus uit te kunnen voeren?"

Het bleef stil in de klas, dit was natuurlijk ook een bizarre vraag om te stellen. Dacht Jonkman nou werkelijk dat iemand een patronus zou kunnen uitvoeren, zonder het ooit eerder te hebben gedaan?

"Potter kan dat natuurlijk." riep een jongen van Zwadderich, "Potter doet altijd alsof hij alles kan. Laat het hem maar bewijzen."

"Goed idee, meneer Schiffer." zei Jonkman glimlachend, "Kom maar naar voren."

James was inmiddels al opgestaan, en was naar voren gelopen.

"Dat is niet eerlijk, iedereen weet wat James is overkomen. Je moet je mooiste herinnering naar boven halen om een patronus uit te voeren, denkt u nou werkelijk dat James daar nu toe in staat is?" riep Cindy fel door de klas, "En daarbij, waarom mag Thomas wel door de klas roepen, maar Tanja geen nuttige vragen stellen?"

"Stilte!" riep Jonkman, "Vijf punten aftrek voor Griffoendor, mevrouw Coenen. Dat gaat niet goed met Griffoendor vandaag."

Lily kreeg de drang om die glimlach op Jonkmans gezicht met haar toverstok vakkundig te laten verdwijnen. Ze wist zich echter in te houden.

James hief zijn toverstok op, en sprak de spreuk uit. Witte mist ontstond er, en er kwam een zwakke witte schim tevoorschijn. Het was echter totaal niet zichtbaar van welk dier dat afkomstig was.

"Dat lijkt nergens op Potter, wederom vijf punten voor Griffoendor. Ga maar zitten." zei Jonkman, die steeds vrolijker werd. Lily had geen zin meer om moeite in deze les te steken, dit was totale tijdsverspilling.


	5. Confrontaties

**Hoofdstuk 4: Confrontaties  
**

* * *

_James P.O.V._

()()()()

Het was de eerste keer dat James samen met zijn vader op Zweinstein was, en hij ging hem één van zijn favoriete ontdekkingen laten zien. Normaal gesproken kwam zijn moeder altijd naar Zweinstein, om met Perkamentus of Anderling te praten als hij weer eens iets uitgehaald had. Dat was nooit het juiste moment om haar deze ontdekking te laten zien, en nu kon het niet meer.

Zijn ontdekking was op de zevende verdieping, tegenover het wandkleed van Barnabas de Onbenullige. Hij had deze kamer afgelopen jaar ontdekt met Sirius, maar dit nog niet gedeeld met Remus en Peter. Dit was voornamelijk omdat ze er zelf nog niet helemaal uit waren hoe de kamer werkte. Ze waren erachter dat de kamer meerdere vormen had, en je kreeg degene die je op dat moment nodig had. Daarnaast voldeed de kamer aan alle behoeftes die je hebt zolang je in de kamer bent. Heb je bijvoorbeeld meer licht nodig, dan verschijnen er kaarsen.

"Wauw, deze kamer is echt geweldig." zei zijn vader, toen ze de kamer binnenkwamen. Dit keer stonden er twee luxe, comfortabele stoelen in de kamer, en hingen er enkele kandelaars. Daarnaast hing de Potter-stamboom aan de muur, en stond er een tafeltje met enkele flessen drank niet al te ver van de stoelen.

"Ik heb alleen geen idee hoe onze stamboom hier komt," zei James aarzelend. Hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat er een aparte kamer voor de Potter-familie hier was ingericht. Waarschijnlijk bestonden er geen vaste kamers, maar werd er een kamer gevormd naar aanleiding van de wensen van de bezoeker. Hij moest dit niet vergeten door te geven aan Sirius.

Tijdens het twee uur durende gesprek tussen James en zijn vader hadden ze het over van alles en nog wat. Het was een moeilijk gesprek, vooral omdat zijn vader het enkele momenten erg moeilijk kreeg. Ze besproken samen hoe ze de begrafenis wilden: wie er bij moesten zijn, wie er zou spreken, en uiteraard waar ze begraven zou worden. Ze besloten niet te veel van de vrij grote Potter-familie uit te nodigen, aangezien mam zich nooit op gemak voelde met de hele familie erbij. Velen kenden ze toch amper tot slecht. Het zou die maandag gebeuren, op een kleine dreuzel begraafplaats vlakbij hun huidige huis in Londen. Dat had haar voorkeur, dat had ze recentelijk nog benadrukt. Alsof ze het aan had zien komen..

Uiteindelijk moesten ze de kamer wel verlaten, aangezien het bijna tijd was voor James om naar zijn volgende les te gaan. Het laatste wat zijn moeder zou willen is dat James een les zou missen, daar was ze altijd heel erg streng in.

"Zie ik je snel?" vroeg James, voor ze afscheid namen.

"Zaterdagavond haal ik je op," zei zijn vader. Hij had het moeilijk, dat was duidelijk te zien. Hij was bleek, en zijn stem trilde. "Wij hebben zondag nog tijd om afscheid te nemen, van h-haar."

James zag een traan bij zijn vader opkomen, en besloot hem te omhelzen. Enkele minuten stonden de twee Potters daar. Op een gegeven moment hoorde James iemand aankomen, en liet hij zijn vader weer los.

"Ik zie je snel pap!"

Zijn vader liep de trap af, waarna James zijn aandacht richtte op diegene die hij aan had horen komen. Lily! Oké, dit moest hij niet verpesten!

"Hee Evers," zei James vrolijk.

"Hoi," zei Lily, een stuk norser vergeleken met James. "Potter ik-"

"Kun je me niet gewoon James noemen? Dat praat een stuk makkelijker."

Dat was een risico, zijn vader had hem ooit geleerd dat dames onderbreken altijd tot problemen leidde. Gelukkig bleek dit goed uit te pakken.

"Oké dan, _James_." antwoordde Lily, "Tenminste, als jij me ook bij mijn voornaam kan noemen."

"Oké, _Lily_." antwoordde James, die glimlachte. Lily haalde diep adem.

"James, het spijt me van gister. Ik zat fout. Ik wist niet wat er gebeurd was, en ik dacht.." ratelde Lily op. "Nou, ik weet eigenlijk niet wat ik dacht. Ik was gewoon een beetje chagrijnig, en dat heb ik op jou afgereageerd."

James bleef haar aankijken, dit was niet het soort gesprek dat hij eigenlijk wilde. Hij had het juist heel erg fijn gevonden hoe ze die middag doorgebracht hadden, toen hij bij haar was als een hert. Toen voelde ze zich heel erg bij hem op haar gemak. Nu voelde ze zich duidelijk heel erg ongemakkelijk. Hij probeerde een manier te bedenken om dit gesprek te veranderen, maar kon niets bedenken. In plaats daarvan staarde hij haar glazig aan.

"Gecondoleerd, met je moeder." stamelde ze, "Ik vind het echt heel erg voor je James, ik weet eigenlijk niet echt wat ik moet zeggen. Het spijt me."

James werd zo mogelijk nog stiller, en even kwam het beeld van zijn moeder weer bij hem op. Dit was niet het moment, hij had het hele weekend om zijn verdriet de vrije loop te laten.

"Het geeft niet," zei James rustig, "Ik snap het wel, ik heb me ook niet echt aardig tegenover jou gedragen de afgelopen jaren, dus ik kan me goed voorstellen dat je dacht dat ik weer een grap met je uithaalde."

James dacht nu te zien dat Lily wat rustiger werd, maar naar zijn mening was dit gesprek mislukt. Het was totaal niet wat hij eerder die middag van plan was geweest, dit was juist het moment om Lily te overtuigen om voor hem te kiezen. Wacht eens, was hij daar nu serieus mee bezig? Ging hij proberen een meisje te winnen, naar aanleiding van het overlijden van zijn moeder? Hoe stom kan je zijn?

"Ik ga meer weer eens, we hebben les zo dadelijk, maar dat weet je natuurlijk. Tot zo." zei James, waarna hij de trap af wilde lopen. Hij voelde zich schuldig over zijn intenties, en wilde het liefst weg hier.

"James, wacht even." hoorde James Lily opeens achter hem roepen. James draaide zich weer om. "Wanneer is de begrafenis?"

"Komende maandag, hoezo?" antwoordde James.

"Nou, ik dacht, misschien vind je het fijn als ik.. Nou, misschien vind je het fijn als ik mee ga, om je te steunen?" vroeg ze stamelend.

Wow, vroeg ze dit nu echt? Wilde ze met hém mee? James keek haar aan, recht in de ogen. Wow, die groene ogen waren echt prachtig. Het liefst zou hij zo even blijven staan, maar dat zou vreemd zijn.

"Oké, graag. Ik zal zorgen dat je uitgenodigd wordt." zei James, die nu wederom een glimlach op zijn mond toverde. "Dankjewel."

"Geen probleem," antwoordde ze, "Tot zo meteen in de les."

James liep de trap af, en kon bijna niet geloven wat er net gebeurd was. Hij had iets afgesproken met Lily Evers?

()()()()

Even later kwam hij aan bij het lokaal waar ze wekelijks Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten hadden. Deze lessen had James in het verleden vele malen overgeslagen, vanwege de partijdigheid van professor Jonkman, die Griffoendor altijd maximaal benadeelde tijdens zijn lessen.

"En, hoe was het?" vroeg Remus, die samen met Peter al aanwezig was bij het lokaal.

"Prima, het gebeurt maandag." antwoordde hij, "Lily komt ook."

Remus' mond viel open.

"Dat meen je niet!" zei Peter verbaasd, "Is het je eindelijk gelukt?"

James maande Peter tot stilte.

"Niet de hele school heeft het te weten, Wormstaart." sprak hij zijn vriend toe, "En ja, ik meen het. Ze kwam er zelf mee, als een soort excuus voor wat ze gister deed."

"Ik hoop dat je dit niet als een 'date' beschouwt," zei Remus, nogal kritisch.

"Natuurlijk niet!" zei James fel, waarna hij iets zachter vervolgde. "Het is de begrafenis van mijn moeder, wat denk je zelf?"

"Oké, rustig aan." zei Remus, die iets geschrokken leek van James' uithaal.

"Waar is Sluipvoet eigenlijk?"

"In de keuken," antwoordde Peter, "Hij had nog steeds honger."

James schoot in de lach. Het lachen zou hem echter snel vergaan, want Jonkheer kwam met een groepje Zwadderaars richting het lokaal lopen.

()()()()

James zat met Remus voorin de klas, Peter zat met Sirius achter hen. Vlak voor het begin van de les kwam Lily binnen, die achterin de klas ging zitten met haar vriendinnen: Cindy en Luca. Ze begonnen zachtjes te fluisteren, terwijl Jonkheer met zijn uitleg begon.

"Vandaag hebben we het over de patronus. Als huiswerk heb ik opgegeven om alle hoofdstukken over de dementors, de patronus en de spreuk goed door te lezen. Zijn er nog vragen over deze stof?"

James wist zo goed als zeker dat de helft van de klas in slaap was gevallen bij het lezen van deze teksten. Dat was vrij logisch, want de helft van de klas bestond uit Zwadderaars, en die hadden nou eenmaal het IQ van een dozijn konijnen.

"Meneer, hoe weet ik welke vorm mijn patronus aanneemt?" vroeg een van de Zwadderaars die voorin de klas zat.

"Mevrouw Evers, misschien kunt u de vraag beantwoorden?"

James had meteen door dat Lily de vraag niet gehoord, ze was aan het praten achterin de klas, en werd nu knalrood.

"Sorry professor, maar ik hoorde de vraag niet. Zou u de vraag nogmaals kunnen herhalen?" zei James, die hiermee Lily uit de brand wilde helpen.

"Eeuh, natuurlijk meneer Potter." zei professor Jonkman, die een beetje uit het veld geslagen leek. "De vraag was, welke vorm neemt een patronus aan?"

"Good one," fluisterde Sirius achter hem. James wist dat hij hem doorhad, ze begrepen elkaar beter als broers.

"Die van je lievelingsdier." antwoordde Lily. James wist dat dit een nogal simpele definitie was, en kon al raden wat Jonkmans antwoord zou zijn.

"Dat zou ik ook zeggen als ik het boek niet goed gelezen had." zei Jonkman streng. "De patronus neemt de vorm aan van het dier waar de persoon in kwestie de grootste affiniteit mee heeft, een speciale band. Je weet nooit de vorm van welk dier je patronus aan zal nemen, voordat je de patronus daadwerkelijk uitgevoerd hebt. Een uitzondering hiervan is bij faunaten, want het dier waar een faunaat in veranderd, is hetzelfde dier dat je patronus aan zal nemen."

"Wat is uw patronus, professor?" vroeg Tanja.

"Ik had u niet de buurt gegeven, mevrouw Schulten, vijf punten aftrek voor Griffoendor." zei Jonkman streng. "Nu, wie denkt een patronus uit te kunnen voeren?"

James wist dat hij een patronus uit kon voeren. Toen hij in het derde jaar met Sirius en Peter studeerde om faunaat te worden, bleek dat het lastig was dat ze nog niet wisten welk dier ze zouden worden. Door de patronus te leren, kwam hij erachter dat dit een hert was. Sirius kwam er ook zo achter dat hij een hond zou worden. Peter was niet goed genoeg in de patronus om een dier uit de patronus af te kunnen leiden, dus kostte het hem veel meer tijd om een faunaat te worden.

"Potter kan dat natuurlijk." riep dezelfde jongen van Zwadderich die net de vraag had gesteld, "Potter doet altijd alsof hij alles kan. Laat het hem maar bewijzen."

"Goed idee, meneer Schiffer." zei Jonkman glimlachend, "Kom maar naar voren."

James stond op, en liep naar voren. Hij wist dat hij het kon, dus waarom niet?

"Dat is niet eerlijk, iedereen weet wat James is overkomen. Je moet je mooiste herinnering naar boven halen om een patronus uit te voeren, denkt u nou werkelijk dat James daar nu toe in staat is?" riep Cindy fel door de klas, "En daarbij, waarom mag Thomas wel door de klas roepen, maar Tanja geen nuttige vragen stellen?"

Op dat moment maakte James kort oogcontact met Sirius, ze keken elkaar aan, en op dat moment wist James wat Sirius dacht. Als hij nu zijn patronus zou laten zien, zou Lily er alsnog achter komen dat ze hem was tegengekomen in het bos. En dan was Sirius er ook bij.

"Stilte!" riep Jonkman, "Vijf punten aftrek voor Griffoendor, mevrouw Coenen. Dat gaat niet goed met Griffoendor vandaag."

James hief zijn toverstok op, en sprak de spreuk uit. Hij deed dit echter zeer onduidelijk, en met slechts minimale overtuiging. Desondanks ontstond de beschermende laag van de patronus, en was zelfs een deel van de schim van een hert te zien. De rest van de klas zou waarschijnlijk hier niet uit kunnen afleiden wat zijn patronus was, maar toch was hij verbaasd over zijn prestatie.

()()()()

James stond op, het was 7 uur, tijd om op te staan. Zaterdagen maakten het leven op Zweinstein een stukje mooier, die gaven hem de kans om rustig van het kasteel en terrein gebruik te maken, terwijl de rest van de school uitsliep.

"Watizzer?" hoorde James komen uit Sirius' bed. Die was blijkbaar ook wakker. Hij zwaaide met zijn stok, en zowel de gordijnen voor de ramen als die om het bed van Sirius gleden open. Licht was de krachtigste manier om iemand wakker te maken.

"GAFFEL!" riep Sirius, die uit zijn bed sprong. "Ik heb al vaker gezegd, laat me doorslapen op zaterdag!"

"Ik hoorde je praten," zei James onschuldig, "Dus ik dacht, laat ik je maar wakker maken."

Sirius mompelde iets onverstaanbaars, terwijl Remus ook uit bed kwam.

"Kunnen jullie niet wat stiller doen, zo 's ochtends vroeg?" vroeg hij, waarna een lange gaap zijn mond verliet.

"Zijn schuld," mompelde Sirius, die zich aan begon te kleden. Een halfuur later gingen de drie marauders richting het ontbijt, met hun bezems over hun schouders.

"Wachten we niet op Peter?" vroeg Remus, die nu pas scheen op te merken dat ze iemand mistten.

"Die slaapt door tot de lunch, zoals vrijwel elke zaterdag." zei Sirius lachend, "Zonde dat hij het ontbijt laat liggen, een mens kan niet genoeg eten hebben."

"In jouw geval is dat duidelijk zichtbaar." sprak een meisjesstem, nadat ze het portret door waren. Cindy wachtte hen daar op.

"Wat doe jij zo vroeg op?" vroeg James verbaasd.

"De muren van Zweinstein zijn niet erg geluiddicht, het gegil van Sirius is zelfs in de kelders te horen." zei Cindy glimlachend. Ze pakte haar bezem, en liep voor de jongens uit naar beneden, terwijl James en Remus ruimschoots van de gelegenheid gebruik maakten om Sirius uit te lachen.

()()()()

Na het ontbijt ging het gezelschap naar buiten, daar bleek het nog redelijk koud te zijn.

"Brrr, wie verzint het om zo vroeg te gaan vliegen?" klaagde Cindy, "Ik bevries zowat."

"Een eersteklas debiel," zei Sirius, die zijn blik op James wierp. Gezamenlijk stegen de vier op, waarna ze naar het zwerkbalveld vlogen. Het was duidelijk dat Remus het minst ervaren onder hen was, zoals altijd vloog hij wat minder snel en redelijk trillend door de lucht. Sirius en Cindy vlogen vooruit naar het veld, waar ze een wedstrijdje deden.

"Jij doet niet mee dit keer?" vroeg Remus lichtelijk verbaasd. James was naast Remus blijven vliegen. "Ik herinner me dat je ook graag dat soort wedstrijdjes doet."

"Mwah, ik denk dat ik daar iets te oud voor ben geworden." antwoordde James, die nu Remus recht in de ogen aankeek.

"Je bent serieus hé?" vroeg Remus, "Serieuzer dan vroeger. Wat is het?"

Het bleef even stil, terwijl ze rondjes vlogen over de tribunes. James dacht na, wat was het? Hij was inderdaad anders dit jaar, maar de vinger kon hij er niet op leggen.

"Over een aantal maanden zitten we niet meer op Zweinstein." antwoordde James, "Dat zitten onze zeven jaar erop. Ik denk dat ik me dat besef. Het werd hoog tijd dat ik over mijn toekomst ging nadenken."

"Dus je bent af van de gedachte dat je gewoon professioneel zwerkbal gaat spelen, en daarmee je geld en vrouw wel bij elkaar sprokkelt?"

"Alleen een leeghoofd haalt daar voldoening mee, zeker in tijden als deze."

Het bleef even stil, totdat Remus door kreeg wat hij bedoelde.

"Je bedoeld dat je het op wilt gaan nemen tegen hém?"

"Ik ben een open boek voor je Maanling, dat weet je."

Na verloop van tijd wisselde de samenstelling waarin ze vlogen. Remus vond het genoeg geweest, en ging op de warmste tribune zitten, die van de leraren. Sirius, Cindy en James deden een aantal zwerkbalformaties.

"Zenuwachtig voor de wedstrijd tegen Huffelpuf Gaffel?" vroeg Sirius nadat ze dit twintig minuten lang gedaan hadden. "Die nieuwe wachter waar Cindy een oogje op heeft schijnt best goed te zijn."

"Ik heb geen oogje op die kwal, dat weet je Sirius!" riep Cindy boos, die hen inhaalde. "En daarbij, als jij hem nou gewoon de lucht uit mept met die knuppel van je, hebben wij geen last van hem.

"Heb ik je ooit laten zien wat ik allemaal met mijn knuppel kan?" vroeg Sirius dubbelzinnig, waarmee hij James in de lach liet schieten.

"Nee, en dat wil ik ook liever zo houden." zei Cindy, die wegvloog. Ze kon echter niet verbergen dat ze lichtelijk bloosde.

"Je weet dat ze een oogje op je heeft hé?" zei James terloops tegen Sirius.

"Volgens mij vindt ze me niet serieus genoeg. Ik snap daar niets van, dat woord is zelfs naar mij vernoemd!"

"Ik snap het wel." zei James lachend, waarna Sirius en hij terugvlogen naar de andere twee, die op het midden van het veld stonden.

"Ga je mee naar het ontbijt Sirius, ik weet zeker dat jij alweer honger hebt, dan kun je me daarna nog even met Gedaanteverwisselingen helpen."

"Je kent me, Maanling, let's go!" zei Sirius lachend, die zijn bezem over zijn schouder legde.

"Wat hielden die namen van jullie ook alweer in Sirius?" vroeg Cindy opdringerig.

"Kom ik later nog wel eens op terug, lang verhaal." zei Sirius rustig. "Gaan jullie ook mee?"

"Ik ben niet opgestaan om zo vroeg te stoppen, zullen wij nog een vlucht maken James?"

"Prima," antwoordde hij, benieuwd naar de intentie van Cindy. Normaal gesproken was Cindy ook een groot fan van het ontbijt, dus vandaar dat hij het erg merkwaardig vond dat ze daar ditmaal niet voor koos.

()()()()

Aanvankelijk sprak James weinig met Cindy gedurende het vliegen. Ze vlogen over het bos, over de bergen, en vlogen uiteindelijk naar het meer. Vliegen over het meer was bijzonder. Niet alleen kon je allerlei wezens zien zwemmen, maar ook was het gevoel terwijl je over het meer vloog gewoon geweldig. De wind in je haren, het water bijna aan kunnen raken, het uitzicht op het kasteel, prachtig! James merkte dat Cindy er niet helemaal bij was met haar gedachte, normaal gesproken was ze heel erg enthousiast en spontaan terwijl ze vloog, maar ditmaal was ze vrij stil.

"Wat zit je dwars?" vroeg James, die Cindy doordringend aankeek. Ze leek even te aarzelen, wat ook vreemd was, aangezien Cindy normaal impulsief reageerde op vragen.

"Het valt me op dat je hetzelfde bent als normaal, terwijl er toch hele heftige dingen gebeurt zijn voor jou deze week."

"Ik ben niet iemand die in het openbaar treurt." antwoordde hij. Van dit soort onderwerpen kreeg hij een brok in zijn keel. "Dat doe ik alleen, of met mensen die zo dicht bij mij staan dat ik ze mijn verdriet niet hoef uit te leggen."

"Zoals?"

James aarzelde. Normaal gesproken zou hij zijn moeder als eerste noemen: pijnlijk. Hij dacht aan de afgelopen dagen.

"Mijn vader, en Sirius." antwoordde hij.

Het bleef even stil, de twee vlogen verder.

"James, vertel eens, ben je nou eigenlijk serieus verliefd op Lily?"

James keek Cindy aan, en wist meteen dat het haar daarom te doen was. Dat wilde ze van hem weten. Cindy was niet goed in het nonchalant vragen van dingen die ze vooraf voorbereid had. Het viel hem op dat ze dit al de hele tijd aan hem had willen vragen. Dit hoorde hij aan de toon waarop ze het vroeg.

"Hoe bedoel je?" antwoordde James, die deed alsof hij niet wist waar ze het over had.

"Nou, je hebt Lily al honderden malen uitgevraagd. Ben je verliefd op haar, of wil je haar gewoon eens 'uitproberen'?"

"Afgelopen jaren was ik niet zo serieus denk ik. Natuurlijk wilde ik wel met haar uit, maar ik was niet in staat haar iets serieus te bieden. Dat is anders nu."

"En dat ga je aan Lily laten merken?"

"Ik denk dat ik andere dingen heb om mij druk over te maken komende dagen."

* * *

**A.N. Schrijf alsjeblieft een reactie op het verhaal, volg het of voeg het toe aan je favorieten! Dat motiveert mij om verder te schrijven.**


End file.
